onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Witch
The '''Blind Witch' is a evil woman who lived in the Gingerbread House. She was eventually locked in her own oven after attempting to eat Hansel and Gretel and burned alive by Queen Regina. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} The Evil Queen enquires the help of Hansel and Gretel to help steal a satchel from the Blind Witch. Gretel turns her head to one side and the other as her and Hansel approach the home of the Blind Witch. The girl tucks her father's compass into her dress as her brother runs his finger through some frosting on the outer wall of the edible house. Gretel quickly bats his hand away, reminding him via stare that they're not supposed to eat anything, before grabbing on to the window ledge and beginning to climb through it. From the inside of the house, we are shown Gretel opening the window from behind stacks of colorful cakes and the girl soon hops off the window ledge and makes it inside. Hansel takes one last look behind him before climbing through the window himself and Gretel peers over at the Blind Witch, who's sleeping in a chair on the other end of the room, as she approaches the table full of cakes. When her brother lands inside the house, Gretel gestures for him to remain quiet, and Hansel asks through whisper how his sister can be sure the witch is sleeping. Gretel says that she can't but reminds her brother of what the Queen said: not even a lick. Hansel looks longingly at the mounds of cake before turning back to his sister and agreeing not to eat it, and the two of them creep slowly through the house, approaching the blind witch. Hansel assures Gretel that she was right, hearing the witch's snores and being sure that she's asleep, and Gretel soon spots the satchel hanging on the wall. As the girl walks closer towards it, her brother asks her what she think's inside it, but she asks him if it matters, stating that all that matters is getting it back to the Queen so that she can find their father. Gretel continues to approach the satchel, walking past the Blind Witch to do so, but as she retrieves it, Hansel is seen reaching for a cupcake from the table. He looks to his sister, making sure she isn't looking, but Gretel is too distracted with getting the satchel and becomes scared when she hears the Blind Witch make a sudden noise, but passes it off when the witch's eyes remain closed. As she regains her breath, Gretel continues to try and retrieve the satchel, but as she does so, Hansel moves the colorful cupcake closer to his mouth. }} Gretel soon manages to grab the satchel and remove it from the wall, walking back past the Blind Witch and towards her brother, however, she is stunned to see Hansel take a large bite from the cupcake, and tries to ward him against it, but it is too late, and the Blind Witch's eyes shoot open. Gretel runs towards Hansel who immediately places the cupcake down, but the Blind Witch draws a large breath before sniffing and turning to the two children from her chair. She continues to breathe heavily as the camera reveals the piles of human bones resting beside her fire place, and Hansel and Gretel begin to run as the Blind Witch stands up out of her chair. The kids run towards the door but the lock slams shut automatically, and so Gretel turns to the open window and leads her brother over to it. However, as they reach it, the window slams shut also, and Hansel and Gretel stand scared as the Blind Witch stands before them, rubbing her hands together in excitement before stating the she smells dinner. The twins look to one another as the witch licks her lips, and they turn back to the hungry villainous with their eyes widened in fear. }} Soon, the Blind Witch is seen locking Hansel and Gretel into a jail cell within her house. The children appears frightened as the witch reaches through the bars and cheerfully asks them where they are. She soon grabs Hansel's shoulder and moans in pleasure, regarding him as nice and tender before retracting her hand, telling him that he'll make a succulent roast. She then walks away from the cell urging the twins to step up to the bars and watch what she's doing as the witch approaches a large oven and opens it, basking in the mighty flames. The places her hand in the oven to check the temperature as Hansel worriedly turns to his sister and exclaims that he's going to be cooked and that they have to do something quick. Gretel tells him to stay calm and as she watches the witch chop seasoning, she tells her brother that when she opens the cell to take him, not to try and fight, but to grab the key which is in her pocket and toss it through the bars. The Blind Witch places the knife down before approaching the cell and Hansel exclaims that she's coming and that he can't do it and he's going to die. Gretel pushes him to one side of the cell and holds her breath as the witch approaches, her arm ready extended to fell the children's presence. "Gravy or butter?" she asks as she presses her face up against the bars, "Which shall it be?" Her hand's near Gretel's face as the girl continues to hold her breath and she soon stomps on her brother's foot, causing him to yelp out in pain. She smiles a large smile as she opens the cell door and tells Hansel to come with her. As she goes to grab the small boy, Gretel goes in his stead and is pulled out of the cell, leaving Hansel inside as the witch re-locks it. As Gretel is walked over to the oven by the Blind Witch, the girl takes the key from the witch's pocket and throws it to Hansel, who catches it through the bars and uses it to unlock the cell. The witch begins to tie Gretel up and Hansel runs up the stairs of the house, grabbing a cane before running back down, however, he trips on the steps and makes a loud noise as he lands on the floor, alerting the Blind Witch who turns to him. }} "Gravy or butter?!" she asks again, this time more angrily, "Gravy or butter?" she proceeds to throw Gretel down to the floor next to Hansel, "How shall I baste you?!" she asks. Hansel stands and goes to hit the witch with the cane, however, she waves her hand and it flies out of his, returning to its place on the stairs. He appears scared, pressed up against the wall, as the witch continues to approach him, deciding on butter and declaring it time to cook, before grabbing the boy and pulling him towards the oven. However, Gretel manages to free her wrists from the rope binding them and Hansel trips the witch on the way to the oven, meaning that she falls on top of the massive baking tray and Gretel is there to help her brother push her into the oven, and close the door. Hansel quickly grab's the witch's satchel as she begs to be let out, but they simply run over to the door, open it, and escape. As they run, the shot moves to a mirror on the Blind Witch's wall which reflects her begging to be let out of the oven, and we are quickly shown Queen Regina watching the exact same thing through her Magic Mirror. The Queen casts a fireball and throws it at the mirror, and in the Blind Witch's house, the same fireball flies out of her mirror and into the oven, igniting the witch and causing her to scream in pain as she dies. In Regina's palace, the Queen takes relish in this before stating, "I would've gone gravy." It is later discovered that the item in the satchel is a poison apple, which the Queen plans on using against Snow White. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters